Here comes the daughter of Zeus
by AmyLunyLunatica
Summary: Mi nombre es Amy Johanna Dyler. Y soy una semidiosa. Cuando tu mejor amigo resulta ser un sátiro y tu padre un dios, tu vida, quieras o no, da un giro espectacular. Esta es mi historia.
1. La calma que precede a la tempestad

No puedes elegir de donde vienes, a tu familia ni tus orígenes. Pero lo que sí puedes hacer, es elegir a donde ir a partir de ello.

Mi nombre es Amy Johanna Dyler. Y soy una semidiosa.

Bueno, no es realmente Amy, pero odio mi nombre, de modo que si no quieres que te fulmine con un rayo, más te vale llamarme Amy.

A estas alturas, posiblemente me estés tomando por loca. Te aseguro que no lo estoy, por mucho que unos amigos míos (de los que ya te hablaré más adelante) se empeñen.

Mi madre es una mortal que tuvo la desgracia de enamorarse de un dios, y nueve meses después... Nací yo.

Bueno, dejo de enrollarme y paso a contaros mi historia.

Yo nací en Londres, que era la ciudad natal de mi madre, Johanna Dyler, pero cuando tenía siete años, por razones que no comprendí, nos mudamos a España. Hace dos años que volvimos a mudarnos y venimos a diez minutos de Long Island. Más tarde descubrí que fue después de que un grupo compuesto por dracaenas y una mantícora. Yo, por supuesto, no entendí mucho, solo que tuvimos que coger lo imprescindible y salir por piernas.

El caso es que acabo de cumplir trece años, mi mejor amigo es mitad cabra (insiste en que le llame sátiro, pero por desgracia para él, he descubierto una nueva fuente de chistes), mi padre es un dios griego, voy de camino a un lugar llamado Campamento Mestizo y, para arreglar el día, me han destrozado mi camiseta favorita. Sinceramente, vaya mierda de cumpleaños.

Había empezado bien, mi cumpleaños es en Julio, por lo que no tengo clase. Mamá me había dejado invitar a Pach, mi mejor amigo del instituto. Pach es un poco raro, aunque para ser justos, no soy yo precisamente la más indicada para hablar de normalidad.

Pach tiene el pelo de color negro, revuelto. Siempre va por ahí con una gorra y pantalones anchos deportivos. Además tiene una enfermedad muscular en las piernas, así que anda un poco raro.

La cosa es que mientras mamá terminaba su turno en su tienda de libros (es irónico, porque soy disléxica y aunque me gusta leer, tardo siglos y siglos en leer un párrafo, por lo cual uso audiolibros, aparte de esto tengo TDHA), Pach y yo fuimos a comer al campo. Llevábamos de todo: chocolate, ensalada (Pach es vegetariano), galletas, refrescos, pizza, chocolate, fresas, palomitas, chocolate,... ¿He mencionado ya el chocolate?

Habíamos escogido un lugar perfecto, un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles desde donde se veía un buen trozo de cielo. Ah, me encanta mirar al cielo. Desde pequeña tenía la sensación de que un día podría volar entre las nubes y más allá. Luego intenté demostrarlo y me rompí el brazo. En fin, cosas que pasan.

Habíamos desplegado un mantel sobre la hierba y yo empecé a sacar cosas. Hubo un momento en el que le dí un toque a Pach para llamar su atención, ya que estaba practicando con una flauta muy extraña (él dice que es una herencia familiar. De todas formas, no se le da mal).

-Eh, Pach ¿tienes hambre? Te he hecho panceta-le dije en español (estuve mucho tiempo hablando ese idioma, y con Pach puedo hablarlo libremente porque me entiende)

Sé que es vegetariano, pero aun así, no olvidaré la cara que puso al ver que había colocado tres panes en forma de "z".

Pach resopló y rodó los ojos, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Pero que chiste más malo, Amy.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad. Estábamos devorando el postre cuando de pronto, Pach se puso tenso.

-¿Qué pasa, Pach?-pregunté dejando de devorar el chocolate como una descosida durante un momento.

Pach hizo algo raro: olfateó el aire. A veces lo hace, pero llevo dos años conociéndole y ya no me parece extraño (bueno, no tanto) cuando lo hace. Normalmente, cuando hace eso por la calle, insiste en que cambiemos de dirección. Efectivamente:

-Se está haciendo tarde, Amy-debían ser las tres de la tarde, más o menos-será mejor que vayamos a tu casa-susurró.

Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Vi que estaba mirando fijamente un arbusto a mi espalda y me di la vuelta para ver que era.


	2. Llegamos de milagro

Se me calló el alma a los pies.

-Buenas tardes-me saludó uno de los dos policías que se habían acercado a nosotros. Tenía un acento raro.

Miré a Pach a lo "mieeeerda", porque sé que en esta zona no se pueden encender barbacoas, pero yo había encendido una pequeña hoguera para calentar nubes. Para colmo, Pach parecía muy nervioso como para hablar con ellos, así que me tocó a mi aclararme la garganta y encarar a los policías. Precisamente yo, que me había bebido tres coca-colas (sin exagerar), lo cuál, suele alterar de más mi cerebro hiperactivo y llevarme a hacer tonterías (más que de costumbre).

-Buenas tardes-dije imitando el saludo militar.

Pach se dio con la palma en la frente, los dos policías me miraron mal. Normal, yo también lo hubiese hecho, pero mi mente estaba demasiado inquieta.

-¿Me puede decir de quién es la barbacoa?-preguntó uno de los dos policías, el más alto de ellos.

-Claro-y como el que no quiere la cosa, antes de que pudiese meditar bien mis palabras, dije-de Jordi Danns.

Por un momento, pensé que nos detendrían por encender hogueras y por idiota, pero los policías pusieron caras extrañadas. Pensé entonces que ellos no conocían la canción, por ser española, y no habían pillado la gracia, pero volvieron a mirarme muy seriamente.

-Ven con nosotros-ordenó uno de ellos, cortante y con aquel extraño acento.

-Oigan, que no sabía que no se podía...

-Te vienes con nosotros, Dyler.

-¡Tengo derecho a un abog...!-me detuve en medio de la frase y les miré con el ceño fruncido-eh, un momento, ¿cómo sabéis...?

Uno de los dos me agarró por la camiseta, le dí una patada en sus partes nobles y me dejó caer.

-¡Serás...! ¡Mi camiseta favorita!-grité mirando a mi camiseta, que estaba algo rasgada por el estirón.

Antes de que supiese que estaba pasando, los cuerpos de ambos policías empezaron a temblar como flanes y empezaron a crecer, estirarse, volverse escamosos y de un color fangoso.

-¡Amy, corre!-Pach me agarró del brazo y empezó a tirar de mi.

Confusa, me dejé llevar. Escuché una especie de siseo detrás de nosotros y me dio un escalofrío. Me hubiese gustado girarme a ver que pasaba, pero Pach tiraba con tanta fuerza que temí que me fuese a sacar el brazo.

Salimos del parque y estábamos cruzando la carretera cuando escuchamos un coche frenar bruscamente. Nos giramos para ver a mi madre pálida bajando la ventanilla del coche.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios hacéis cruzando así la carretera? ¡Os podrían haber atropellado!

-¡No hay tiempo!-gritó Pach-¡Johanna, hay que ir al Campamento!

Mi madre se puso aún más pálida, antes de que pudiese preguntar de qué estaban hablando, mi madre gritó:

-¡Subid!

Obedecí y subí al asiento del copiloto mientras Pach se avalanzaba hacia el asiento de atrás. Incluso antes de que cerrásemos las puertas, mi madre había arrancado el coche.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-miró a Pach por el retrovisor.

-Monstruos-jadeó Pach-tenemos que irnos ya.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunté con el ceño fruncido-no me estoy enterando de nada ¿a dónde vamos? ¿Qué monstruos?

Pach estaba en el asiento de atrás, preocupado y olfateando el aire. Mi madre suspiró como si llevase un gran peso a sus espaldas y abrió la boca para hablar, pero se calló repentinamente. No me di cuenta hasta unos instantes más tarde, cuando el coche iba a ciento cincuenta (y acelerando) y mi madre conducía como si nos estuviese persiguiendo el demonio.

El demonio no era, pero por como conducía mi madre, casi.

-Mamá, ¿Qué...?-mi madre dio un volantazo con el coche, consiguiendo que cerrase la boca.

Me di cuenta de que estábamos dirigiéndonos a Long Island. Como he dicho, hace dos años que nos mudamos a diez minutos de aquí. La razón concreta nunca la supe, tampoco es que la hubiese buscado mucho, pero nunca se me ocurrió que... Volantazo. ¡Ay! Pensé que tenía que decirle a mamá, que cuando terminase de jugar a las carreras de coche, debería hacer una revisión de cinturones, porque el mio está en huelga. Doscientos por hora. Doscientos diez, doscientos quince,...

-¡Mamá!-me quejé-¿Pero se puede saber a donde vamos a esta velocidad?

Se giró a mirarme y entonces fue cuando me sentí verdaderamente mal. Porque mi madre estaba llorando, y ver a una madre llorar es una de las peores cosas del mundo.

-Mamá...

-Lo siento, Amy-dijo-lo siento mucho. Creí que podía salvarte. Pensé que si Pach te vigilaba no tenía por qué pasar...

-Mamá, no entiendo nada-dije.

La miré. No sé que es lo que más me asustaba: Si lo angustiada que parecía mi madre, que Pach se estuviese comiendo la tapicería del asiento de atrás o ir a doscientos sesenta por hora en un coche cuyo cinturón de seguridad era más falso que mi atención en clase de matemáticas.

Entonces mi madre dio otro volantazo hacia mi lado, me estampó contra la ventana y supe con certeza que era lo que más miedo me daba en aquel momento.

Eran dos serpientes tan grandes como camiones, de un color fangoso. Nos iban pisando los talones y no tenían precisamente la pinta de querer un abrazo. No se si he mencionado que tengo fobia a las serpientes ¿no? Bueno, pues lo digo ahora ¡Tengo una fobia terrible a las serpientes!

-¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!?-grité angustiándome.

-Son Sestras; hombres serpiente-la voz de mi madre sonaba extraña. Entre enfadada, asustada y resignada.

-¿Qué?

A la cabeza me vinieron los dos policías con su extraño acento. Como si las "s" fuesen más largas. Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla a la fuerza. Me pellizqué. Sentí el dolor, pero no podía ser, no podía ser real. Era imposible, era...

-Pero... pero entonces...-no me salía una frase coherente.

-Amy-la voz de mi madre me apremió, seria-tu padre... Me advirtió que te ocultase donde nadie podría encontrarte... Yo sabía que esto terminaría ocurriendo, pero creí que podría defenderte... Pero tengo que llevarte al único lugar en el mundo donde estarás segura.

Me puse rígida en el asiento ante la mención de mi padre. Nunca hablábamos de él. Abandonó a mi madre poco después de saber que estaba embarazada. Mi madre le odia. Y no me extraña. Resulta que no solo nos deja a mi madre y a mi para que nos apañemos, sino que además sabía que me iban a perseguir serpientes del tamaño de mi suspenso en mates (hazte una idea de lo mal que voy en esa asignatura). Yo, desde luego, solo tengo una palabra para él: cabrón.

-¿Dónde?-pregunté.

-Al Campamento Mestizo-respondió Pach, que nos había dejado casi sin tapicería. Ya no era el chico alegre de siempre-es el único lugar seguro para la gente como tú.

-¿La gente como yo?-pregunté.

Mamá dio otro volantazo y metió el coche entre campos de fresas. Las serpientes soltaron un siseo que me puso los pelos de punta.

-Semidioses-dijo Pach mirando de reojo por el espejo del retrovisor, vigilando a las serpientes-niños o niñas que tienen un progenitor mortal y uno dios. Como Hércules o Perseo.

Recordaba haberlos escuchado nombrar en clase de griego. La única clase interesante y que se me daba bien.

-Pach, tío, que no es el día de los inocentes.

-Amy, tiene razón-intervino mi madre. Lo dijo con una expresión que era de todo menos de broma. Además, aunque suene ridículo, mi madre no bromearía con el tema de mi padre-tu padre no era humano. Era un dios.

-Pero ¿cómo va a ser un dios? ¿Os estáis escuchando?-pregunté al borde del histerismo.

En ese momento, una de las serpientes abrió la boca y escupió una especie de perdigón de color verde oscuro que hizo un agujero humeante en la parte de atrás y el coche empezó a dar bandazos. Pach gritó, y no me extraña: el agujero estaba a unos dos centímetros de donde él estaba. Volvió a alcanzarnos y esta vez el coche salió despedido hacia delante.

Recuerdo una sensación de adrenalina cuando el coche se levantó del suelo y se quedó suspendido en el aire justo antes de estrellarse contra una colina. Recuerdo la lluvia de cristales, el grito de mamá y de Pach, creo que yo también grité, pero no puedo asegurarlo. Recuerdo los siseos escalofriantes y lejanos de las serpientes y un trueno resonar en el cielo.

Creo que perdí la consciencia durante unos instantes. Porque cuando abrí los ojos, Pach estaba intentando sacarme de entre los restos del coche. Me quité el cinturón y miré a mi lado. Mamá estaba inconsciente y tenía sangre en la frente.

-¡Pach!-exclamé-¡Pach, mi madre!

Pach se dio cuenta y tiró de mi para que saliese del coche.

-¡Ayúdame a sacarla!-le dije.

-Creo que hemos despistado a las serpientes-me dijo cogiéndome de los hombros-pero no por mucho tiempo. Amy, sube a lo alto de la colina y busca ayuda. Yo protegeré a tu madre.

-No voy a dejaros aquí.

-Si te quedas aquí las serpientes te alcanzarán. Sube a la colina y grita pidiendo ayuda hasta que alguien te escuche, no tienes tiempo que perder-insistió mientras abría la puerta del conductor e intentaba sacar a mi madre a rastras.

Miré hacia arriba de la colina mientras salía del coche. Había un enorme pino. Desde allí pude distinguir un edificio, pero no estaba muy segura. Les dirigí una mirada y ayudé a Pach a sacar a mi madre del coche y a apoyarla sobre el tronco de un árbol.

-Vete. Te prometo que la voy a cuidar-me repitió Pach mirándome a los ojos.

-Amy...

Pach y yo nos giramos y vimos a mi madre, que parpadeaba débilmente.

-Haz caso a Pach-murmuró luchando por mantener la consciencia-ve con él. Es la única... forma de salvarte.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero mi madre no me dejó continuar.

-Ve arriba. Solo te quiere a ti.

-No-dije con la voz temblorosa.

-Corre, Amy-susurró mi madre mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¡Mamá!-grité moviendo sus hombros, asustada de que cerrase los ojos y no volviese a abrirlos-¡Mamá!

Obtuve respuesta, pero no la que yo quería: las dos serpientes sisearon y abrieron las fauces. Justo cuando pensé que estábamos perdidos, escuché unos extraños silbidos y los chillidos de los hombres serpiente. Algo estaba atacando a los monstruos.

Miré más allá me di cuenta de que un grupo de chicas estaban disparando flechas a las serpientes.

Pach empezó a arrastrar a mi madre colina arriba.

-¡Vamos, Amy!-gritó-¡Ellas pueden defenderse!

Obedecí y me puse tras ellos con el escudo para protegerlos mientras subían. Las serpientes se dedicaron a lanzar veneno al grupo de chicas, que atacaban a las serpientes mientras estas intentaban alcanzarnos. Las chicas parecían muy preparadas para plantarles cara, pero las serpientes no parecían muy impresionados y nos iban pisando los talones.

Estabamos a punto de llegar a lo alto. Pero entonces una de las serpientes le dio un coletazo a tres chicas que disparaban con sus arcos y se giró a mirarnos directamente, siseando y enseñando sus letales colmillos.

Me quedé blanca. Estábamos desprotegidos ante una enorme serpiente que escupía veneno ácido. Entonces sí, la serpiente se abalanzó. Solo se me ocurrió poner las manos por delante por segunda vez. Y aunque pensé que esta vez si que iba a convertirme en cena para reptiles, sentí como una energía estática en mis manos. Cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de que estaba lanzando algo muy brillante que chamuscaba a la serpiente. No supe lo que era hasta que un rayo relampagueó en el cielo. Lo que tenía en las manos era del mismo color.

De alguna forma, pero no me preguntes cómo, por qué no tenía ni idea, estaba lanzando rayos.


	3. Nuevos amigos

**Ante todo, dedicarle el capítulo a alnella19, para agradecerle sus comentarios, que me han alegrado el día. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad ^^ El final del capitulo anterior está editado.*****Nota: He reflexionado y voy a cambiar la escena del escudo en el capitulo anterior, pero lo haré en cuanto pueda.**

... Y aquí estamos.

Miro mis manos, sin poder creerme todavía lo que acabo de hacer.

Oigo cascos de caballo acercándose a toda prisa, pero no soy capaz de reaccionar. Esto debe ser un sueño. Un sueño raro, lo admito, más raro que un abuelo haciendo skate, pero un sueño...

-¡Quirón!-Pach grita detrás de mí.

-¡Pach!-el tal Quirón llega hasta nosotros-¿Qué ha pasado? Hemos visto rayos desde el Comedor...

-¡Tenemos una herida!

En mi mente estalla una imagen, como si fuese una pompa de jabón: mi madre inconsciente entre los restos del coche. Me giro como un resorte.

Pach sigue sujetando a mi madre por la cintura, estoy a punto de ir a ayudarle cuando algo me detiene y me hace quedarme boquiabierta.

-¡Llama a algún hijo de Apolo para que la cure! ¡Rápido! ¡Yo me quedo aquí!

Pero no hace falta ni que salga corriendo, porque unos chicos se han acercado a toda prisa. Todos visten camisetas naranjas. Se agachan junto a mi madre y hacen algo que no puedo ver, porque me están tapando. Yo les hubiese ayudado la primera si no fuese porque me acabo de quedar en shock por segunda vez en menos de un minuto. El que ha dado la orden es un centauro.

De cintura para arriba es un hombre normal, de pelo castaño rizado y ojos marrones, y, si no fuese por el hecho de que de cintura para abajo tiene el cuerpo de un caballo blanco, pasaría por alguien totalmente normal.

El centauro levanta la mirada, como si estuviese buscando algo... Y me encuentra a mi. Empieza a acercarse, yo por instinto, retrocedo unos pasos.

-Tranquila-me dice-no voy a hacerte nada. ¿Estás bien?

Si bien significa terriblemente desorientada y confusa; si, estoy bien.

-Me llamo Quirón-se presenta levantando las manos, como si estuviese intentando acercarse a una gatita callejera.

-Yo soy Amy-consigo decir.

Quirón asiente.

-Bien, Amy. Estás en el Campamento Mestizo. Aquí estás a salvo de los monstruos.

Asiento porque eso es lo que me habían dicho mi madre y Pach.

-¿Has sido tú la que ha acabado con esos monstruos?-pregunta.

-Yo... Si-asiento-pero no sé como lo he hecho exactamente.

Quirón sonríe. Y hay algo en esa sonrisa, como un padre orgulloso de un hijo,... Que me hace confiar. Después de todo, ha insistido en que mi madre sea atendida en una enfermería. No, no creo que sea uno de esos monstruos. Además parece buen tipo.

-Nos vendría bien una guerrera como tú, Amy-prueba a acercarse otra vez, pero esta vez no retrocedo.

-¿Se va a poner bien mi madre?-pregunto omitiendo lo de "guerrera"

-Sabes para que tipo de gente es este campamento ¿Verdad?

-Semidioses-murmuro.

-Exacto-asiente Quirón-hijos de mortales y dioses.

Los chicos se levantan.

-Cuando despierte estará bien-dice uno de los chicos-pero necesita descansar.

-Bien, gracias, Will-Quirón mira a Pach-será mejor que te quedes aquí cuidando de ella hasta que despierte.

-¿Y no sería mejor si la llevásemos a una enfermería o algo?-pregunto arqueando una ceja-tenéis enfermería aquí ¿verdad?

-Si, por supuesto que tenemos enfermería-me responde Quirón-pero los mortales no pueden entrar en el campamento: las barreras mágicas lo impiden-le miro mal y abro la boca para protestar, pero Quirón se me adelanta-lo siento, pero no es decisión mía.

Estoy a punto de soltar unos cuantos tacos cuando alguien me pone la mano en el hombro. Al girarme, me encuentro a una de las chicas que me han ayudado antes, tendrá unos doce años, cabello castaño rojizo y unos impresionantes ojos plateados como la luna.

-No te preocupes-me dice-mis cazadoras cuidarán de ella hasta que despierte.

Me trago mi rabia y murmuro un "gracias", ella me sonríe infundiéndome ánimos y se gira para hablar con Quirón.

-Quirón, mis cazadoras se quedarán en mi cabaña-anuncia-y será mejor que hablemos seriamente.

-No te preocupes, Quirón, yo me ocupo de ella-una chica de pelo negro negro, tiene un aspecto de cazadora y punk me mira fijamente. Y hay algo en esos ojos azules eléctricos... Que me miran de una forma muy intensa, como si quisiera mirar dentro de mi.

Quirón, la chica de los ojos grises y la punk intercambian una mirada que no termina de gustarme. Pasa algo, algo que ellos parecen ver pero yo no puedo. ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Tiene algo que ver con que ahora puedo freír monstruos con rayos?

La chica punk me empuja suavemente dentro de los límites de la propiedad, mientras Quirón, la chica de los ojos grises y Pach empiezan a conversar. Me giro para ver a mi madre, algo angustiada.

-Estará bien-me dice al notar mi mirada-me llamo Thalia, por cierto.

-Soy Amy-respondo. Thalia no añade nada, me sigue mirando de esa forma tan extraña. Me empiezo a mosquear-¿Qué pasa?

Thalia me mira de arriba a abajo sin ningún disimulo y se encoge de hombros.

-Intento averiguar si es posible que tu padre sea quién yo creo que es.

-¿Conoces a mi padre?-pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

Ella me dirige una amarga y enigmática sonrisa.

-Más o menos. Ven, voy a enseñarte el campamento.

-Eh, no, no me puedes dejar así-la paro-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Eres mestiza, como yo? ¿Cómo conoces a mi padre?

Thalia suspira, exasperada.

-Si, soy una mestiza. Como tú. Y si tu padre es un dios, lo más normal es que sepa su nombre ¿no?

Bajo la mirada, un poco avergonzada. Thalia sigue andando y no tengo más remedio que seguirla.

-Allí están los baños, el comedor, la Casa Grande...-me indica señalándome una mansión solariega de grandes dimensiones.

-Aquí no os complicáis en nombres-comento.

Thalia sonríe de medio lado y me lleva a la armería.

-¿Todo eso son armas?-pregunto pasmada.

-No, mujer, todo no... También hay armaduras-creo que mi expresión de la cara es lo que la hace añadir, algo más seria-mira, lo que te ha atacado antes no era precisamente un oso de peluche...

-Vaya, gracias. Y yo pensando que lo único que querían esas dos serpientes era un abrazo-respondo sarcástica.

Thalia chasquea la lengua.

-¡Lo que quiero decir! Es que los semidioses somos como una especie de imán atrae monstruos. Y en el Campamento Mestizo, no solo estamos a salvo de ellos, sino que además aprendemos a luchar contra ellos.

-¿Atraemos monstruos? ¿Por qué no podemos atraer chicos?-pregunto dramáticamente.

Thalia deja escapar algo que está entre una carcajada y un bufido.

-Yo prefiero los monstruos-me dice-¿Sabes quién es la está hablando con Quirón?-niego con la cabeza y Thalia sonrie-es la diosa Artemisa.

Abro los ojos como platos. A ver, un momento...

-¿Artemisa?-me giro para ver si desde aquí distingo a la chica-¿Cómo que Artemisa? ¿Qué...?

Thalia se rie, algo burlona.

-Los dioses pueden tener la apariencia que deseen-me explica-y Artemisa suele usar esa, una apariencia con la edad de nosotras, sus cazadoras.

Miro su arco, su traje, la diadema de plata que lleva en el pelo...

-Eres una cazadora de Artemisa-digo alucinada.

Thalia asiente.

-Eso significa que uno: nada de chicos y dos: nada de envejecer.

Doy un respingo y miro a Thalia otra vez.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-pregunto.

-Diecisiete desde hace dos años-responde-soy una de las adquisiciones más recientes.

Asiento. Supongo que debería creer que aquí están todos como cabras locas, pero por alguna extraña razón, sé que es verdad.

-Ven, te enseñaré las cabañas-me dice guiándome de nuevo.

Sigo a Thalia hasta que llegamos a las dichas cabañas, que formaban un rectángulo enorme. Las habían de todos los colores y decoraciones. Eran cabañas con un número de metal sobre la puerta. Y ahí terminaba el parecido, porque, como he dicho, había de todo tipo: La número 9 tenía chimeneas, como una pequeña fábrica; la 4,

tomateras pintadas en las paredes y el techo de hierba auténtica; la 7 parecía hecha de oro puro, brillaba  
tanto a la luz del sol que era casi imposible mirarla.

Todas daban a una zona comunitaria del tamaño aproximado de un campo de fútbol, moteada de estatuas griegas, fuentes, arriates de flores y un par de canastas de básquet. En el centro de la zona comunitaria había una gran hoguera rodeada de piedras. Aunque la tarde era cálida, el fuego ardía con fuerza. Una chica de unos nueve años cuidaba las llamas, atizando los carbones con una vara.

-Esa es Hestia-me dijo Thalia señalándola.

-¿Hestia?-repetí-¿la diosa del fuego del hogar?

Thalia me miró con aprobación.

-Alguien ha hecho sus deberes de griego.

Me encogí de brazos, porque la verdad es que estas cosas me las contaba Pach, y yo, que adoro las historias de este tipo, le escuchaba cada vez que quería contarme alguna de estas historias, que, empiezo a sospechar, son algo más que mitos.

Las dos enormes construcciones del final, las números 1 y 2, parecían un mausoleo para una pareja  
real, de mármol y con columnas delante. La número 1 era la más grande y voluminosa de las doce. Las  
puertas de bronce pulidas relucían como un holograma, de modo que desde distintos ángulos parecían  
recorridas por rayos. La 2 tenía más gracia, con columnas más delgadas y rodeadas de guirnaldas de  
flores. Las paredes estaban grabadas con figuras de pavos reales.

Thalia señaló a la número uno.

-Esa era mi cabaña antes de unirme a las cazadoras de Artemisa... -iba a añadir algo, cuando alguien habló a nuestra espalda.

-¿Thalia? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Thalia y yo nos giramos. Detrás de nosotros hay un chico y una chica. La chica tiene el cabello rubio y rizado y la piel bronceada, además de unos bonitos ojos grises. El chico tiene el pelo de color negro y los ojos verde mar. Los dos llevan una camiseta naranja que pone Campamento Mestizo.

-¡Annabeth!-Thalia abraza a la chica rubia y después mira burlona al chico-hola, Sesos de alga.

Mientras intercambian saludos, yo me quedo aquí, un poco apartada y cortada, porque apenas conozco a Thalia, pero si encima empieza a hablar con gente que no conozco, entonces la cosa se vuelve incómoda.

-¿Qué hacéis por aquí las cazadoras?-pregunta entonces Annabeth. Me mira y pregunta-¿Y está quién es? ¿Otra cazadora?

-No-Thalia se gira para mirarme y entonces ladea la cabeza, como evaluándome-bueno, al menos de momento. Le acabamos de salvar de unos monstruos.

-Soy Annabeth-se presenta la chica rubia, tendiéndome la mano.

-Yo Amy-sonrió y se la estrecho.

-Percy-dice entonces el chico, estrechándome la mano también-Te va a encantar el campamento, ya verás.

-Eso espero-sonrío.

-¿Ascendente divino?-pregunta Annabeth.

-Por determinar-responde Thalia.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto.

-Significa que tu padre no te ha reclamado-me aclara Thalia.

-Pues debería haberlo hecho-dice el chico, molesto-creía que habían jurado reconocer a los semidioses.

-Quizá lo haga más tarde-dijo Thalia, con un tono de voz un poco áspero.

Annabeth y Percy debieron darse cuenta de algo, porque miraron a Thalia interrogativos, Thalia simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Venga, vamos a enseñarte tu cabaña-me dijo Thalia echando a andar sin girarse a mirarnos.

No me gustaba como me estaban mirando y como actuaban, como si Thalia supiese algo que yo no, algo sobre mí que seguramente debería saber yo mejor que ella, pero no quiere decírmelo. Seguro que tiene que ver con mi padre. Seguro que sí lo conoce, pero no quiere decírmelo. ¿Es eso? Pues bien: pienso averiguarlo.


End file.
